counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Newbie
Newbie is the least experienced player in the animations. Newbie is still learning the game as he goes, and as such, his skills pale in comparison to others. The extent of his inexperience stretches to him often forgetting to buy a weapon, as he most commonly uses a pistol and a HE Grenade. It is only in de_dust Outtake 3 where Newbie actually purchases, and uses, a non-pistol weapon, being a sniper rifle (which Camper lured him into doing). Despite his inexperience, Newbie can perform somewhat good deeds for his team, although he will experience bad luck. In outtake 1, he almost killed The Pro, who he managed to sneak behind. In outtake 3, Newbie was used as a meat shield for Camper, as Newbie effectively alerted Camper of Assassin's presence, and allowed Camper to loot a sniper rifle off of him when he was unable to purchase one. Appearances Newbie was one of the four players introduced in de_aztec, along with Striker, Lagger and FD God. After Camper died, Newbie was shown to be stationary in his spawn area, reading a manual about how to play Counter Strike (and apparently not understanding half of the stuff written there). He was distracted by the book and was soon assassinated by SWAT. In de_dust2, Newbie was inside the corner of an interior building and becoming increasingly more nervous. He prepared to throw a HE Grenade, but accidentally dropped it upon seeing a spider. He survived the ensuing explosion, but was soon killed by The Pro, which prompted him to get angry and leave the game. Outtakes Newbie stars in almost all the outtakes of de_dust2. Outtake 1 Newbie´s first head shot was exciting to say the least. He somehow managed to sneak up quietly on The Pro, who was unaware of his presence. Newbie pulled out his handgun, aimed it at The Pro's head, and pulled the trigger. However, his gun jammed. Newbie proceeded to pull the trigger a few more times, progressively getting angrier. Furious, Newbie started to inspect his pistol and looked through the barrel. However, his handgun then un-jammed and fired, killing Newbie. Outtake 3 Newbie appeared again in this new outtake. Camper had been unable to buy a sniper rifle he wanted, so he bribed Newbie with sniping lessons so he would buy the sniper rifle. But it wasn't long before while Newbie attempted to aim with his sniper that he got sniped by Assassin, killing him, and allowing Camper to loot his rifle and run. Outtake 4 Newbie appeared once again, interrupting a fierce sniping battle between Camper and Assassin. Looting a grenade of someone´s (apparently The Pro´s) corpse; Camper, who was taking cover, ordered him to throw it towards Assassin. He started to cook the grenade, but got killed by Assassin, dropping live ordnance right in front of Camper. The proceeding explosion killed Camper. Outtake 5 Newbie attempted target practice with a handgun, saying that he was easily going to land a direct hit, but his aim was terrible and soon ran out of ammo. He looked down the barrel of the gun, then realized that he shouldn't have trouble with the challenge. So he laughed and took out an AK 47 but the magazine was empty. Someone (probably Dumbass) handed another magazine to Newbie, who took the magazine with annoyance, but didn't realize that it was an auto-fire magazine, so when he fired, the AK 47 went out of control and spun in the air, shooting Newbie several times, and killing him. Personality Newbie is, for the most part, a moody player. He often gets scared when away from his team, as seen in de_dust2. As well, he gets angered and/or agitated easily, such as when The Pro killed him after he survived the HE Grenade explosion in the same animation, and when he was taking target practice in Outtake 5. Trivia *For some odd reason, The Pro took absolutely no notice to Newbie in de_dust2 Outtake 1, even when his handgun made several clicking sounds. *As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, Newbie is modeled after both new players and "tryhard" players, or players who take the game so seriously that they rage upon death. Gallery Hackwrath newbie.jpg|Newbie's status. Category:Players Category:Characters